Heart, Body, and Soul
by yuukiko7
Summary: It's been a year since Xena's death and Gabrielle has been around telling their story but now she has come home for a small vacation, she faces questions that she has ignored, especially whether or not she can find love after Xena has died or has she?.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated with any stories, been super busy but here we go! A new story! Anywho! Going back a little "old school" here and decided to do a Xena story between her and Gabrielle (love them~!). Please let me know anything I can fix and as always, comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed! :] Hope you enjoy! *Rated T just to be safe in case of future chapters* and just to be safe:  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Xena nor any of the characters. And possible spoiler alerts**  
**

~Prologue~

It had been a year since I had last seen her, the "Warrior Princess" they called Xena. She was my best friend, mentor, and as time went on...it seemed we would become more. Yes, I loved her, more than anything. But in the end, she decided to give herself up to repent for her evil past. She had done so much good in repentance and still could have if she had just allowed me to resurrect her. I just didn't completely understand her reasoning to this day. Her spirit still followed me though, I could sense it, but she was on a different plane that only time knew when I would join. I knew she could hear every thought that had passed through my mind about her, and I would blush sometimes at how often that was, knowing she could hear each one. _Oh Xena, I wish you were here right now to see this_. I stared out at the mountain range that lay before me in the Alps. The tips were already covered with snow despite it was early fall, the sun rising behind the mountain, rays of light slowly creeping into my campsite. Granted, it was a bit chilly but it was very scenic. Once more, the dawn had arrived and it was time for me to be headed off on my adventure. From here, I was headed home, back to Potidaea. It was time to rest up, give myself time to heal from the last year's events. I decided I wouldn't stay too long-Xena's story still needed to be heard some more-but telling her story all over had taken a bit out of me as I remembered the memories we shared vividly. Each time the audience was captured but I had some doubt that some of them truly knew, understood exactly, the truth of each word in the stories. Though they heard of Xena, they must have found it like a made up story by a bard, raising Xena's reputation. Of course, some might. I was never sure but I knew in my heart that telling her story was what I would be doing for the foreseeable future. Truthfully, the memories burned inside like a fire, just waiting to be shared with the world. They were not fiction, as some assumed, or a way to spread the word about this mighty warrior but rather to let the world know of what she went through to save them, to redeem herself. Right now though, this bard needed to visit home and take a small vacation. Looking into the sunrise, I knew she would be proud of my increasing story telling skills and that the world that had once seen her as evil had changed it's view. Xena was now considered a savior by many. The wind whipped my short blonde hair around my face and despite the frozen feeling spreading though my body, I grabbed my staff, made sure my sais in my boots and continued down the mountain, prepared for whatever challenges were coming my way.


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLY! Over 50 views? Thank you guys! :D It's this that keeps me wanting to write these. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :] I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! Any corrections or suggestions? I'm eager to hear! **

Chapter 1

_A bright smile flashed across her face. Her black hair setting perfectly along her shoulders. Xena's leather top outlined with metal and the skirt held her scent that somehow was still vividly enticing to my senses. She smelled of the scented oil she used so often, and I could think of nothing more than wanting to just feel her touch at this moment. _

_ "I love you, Gabrielle" her voice purred; she sounded more caring and sweet than anyone aside of a select few would know her to be. _

_ "I love you too Xena, more than anything else." I buried my head against her chest "you know, I just thought of something..."_

_ "Yes Gabrielle?" her voice was patient but she recognized my faltering voice. Heat began to flush to my cheeks and my heart was beating faster, much like the first time we kissed. Every time I saw her, my body still reacted like this. But I had to answer despite her patience. _

_ "Could...you imagine spending each day like this?" …_

_There was no answer. _

_ "Xena?" _

_Again, no answer. This was beginning to worry me, what was going on? Was she just shocked? The question wasn't that out there was it? Suddenly, the warm feeling of her body vanished and all I felt was air. A scream choked my throat, she couldn't be gone. Not again. I couldn't allow myself to be separated from her again. _

_ "XENA! NO! COME BACK! COME BACK!...Xena..." I cried._

"Gabrielle! It's okay! Wake up!" What? That was strange...this was not the angel's voice I had just heard, but another familiar voice that rang clearly in my ears...funny.

Suddenly I felt my body somewhere, shifting around uncomfortably. It felt as though my soul had just been jammed back into my body and I bolted awake to my sister shaking me awake to the cruel reality. Tears streamed down my cheek and I was covered in a cold sweat.

"You loved her didn't you? The warrior princess named Xena" my sister blurted out.

"Uh..e-excuse me? What? X-xena? Why...?" this time, blood really did rush to my face and I couldn't imagine how red my cheeks were.

"I'm...sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to startle you. I've just noticed you talk about her quite a lot and these dreams...you always shout out her name" Lila tried to keep me calm since I was already rattled from the images in my head-god, I had seen her so vividly and yet my dreams, I knew, didn't do her justice.

"It's okay Lila...uhm...y-...we'll talk about this later okay? I'm still a bit shaken from that nightmare so I need some time, okay?" I attempted a convincing smile. After a hug and a few words of comfort, Lila walked out. Why was this happening now? I understood in the beginning, when it was all so fresh. We were soul mates, I knew that, but even a year could it still haunt me as terribly as it did in those first few seconds when I realized she was gone for good?

Trying to keep my mind occupied, I walked over to the basin filled with water and splashed my face. Well, at least now I was awake. My clothing laid in a pile by my bed. Slipping off my nightclothes, I changed into the skirt and a short top outfit that fitted my body perfectly. They were made of a tough red fabric with golden and black outlines and designs. A simple belt looped around the skirt that wrapped around my waist, more of an adornment that went with the clothing then anything else. Looking in the mirror, I could see a little color back in my face. At least something was working with me today. A quick ruffle of my hair and I was set for today. Before I left, I glanced at my staff. Some instinct told me to take it and since they were usually right, I listened Since I had my staff, I also decided to stuff my sais into my boots, just in case. No word of an attack had been spread, I was sure I wouldn't need them but if there's anything I had learned in the travels I had with Xena, it was that you should always be prepared.

The marketplace was bustling today. It made me smile to see my hometown still was able to manage in the middle of this greatly expanding world. People seemed very busy, searching for fish, furs, weapons, or whatever else they may need. No signs of trouble though which set me in a better mood for the day. Deciding to not spend whatever dinars were in my pocket, I headed towards the lake. The scenery around there would surely help to clear my mind. Warm wind whipped around my face along the way and the paved path felt good underneath my feet as it always did. Traveling was in my blood and I knew that soon I would be back on the road once more to tell Xena's story once again. A smile spread to my face for the first time in a long time. It was nice, to feel such freedom again and the clouds that been in my life during the past year were beginning to clear. Was this what healing finally felt like? It was nice, still her smile lingered but it was no longer painful, it was nice to know she was walking in the Elysian Fields and happy.

Colder wisps of wind notified me I was getting closer to the lake. A memory of the last time I was here flooded through my mind.

_Her piercing blue eyes looked deep in my mind. She seemed nervous about something which was odd...Xena, the warrior princess, nervous? Even under the moonlight, her features stood out perfectly. I smiled to reassure her that it was okay, whatever she had to tell me, I was sure it was just fine. _

_ "Gabrielle, a-are...are you happy with me? And doing this whole adventuring around stuff?" __her irises held so much fear that I had never seen before, not even in the heat of battle. _

_ "Of course I am" I beamed, "It's everything I've dreamed of Xena. And you...are my best friend. Who else better to join a journey with?". Whew, almost slipped there and that would have not been good. Xena couldn't know I loved her. Not like best friends, no it was so much deeper but I kept it repressed. She loved no one else but Marcus, let alone another woman...it just seemed impossible, I both knew and came to accept it. She had, of course, realized the looks I gave, but never questioned me. _

_ "Uhm...Gabby..." she was beginning to shake a bit, then let a sigh "I...like...no, love you"_

_ "...I love you too Xena" I replied, my heart skipping a bit but trying to relieve her and hide my complete and utter shock. She...she loved me? _

_ "No...Gabrielle, I mean. Not just as my best friend. You-"_

_ "Sshh" I put my fingers against her lips for a moment, smiling and blushing, realizing now that I wouldn't have to hide from her any longer, she felt the same and no words would be sufficient for her. Yet, as a bard, of course I tried "I know how you feel, I feel the same Xena. I love you" _

_ Suddenly the fear drained out of her, those blue eyes lighting up with a happiness I've never seen nor think that I could put there. A smile played on her lips that met with mine for the first of the many of thousands I would receive before her death. _

_ "_I really should let you rest Xena, I wish I could...this life is just harder without you but thank you for making me stronger" my smile still remained as I looked at my reflection in the lake. Suddenly, a wall of emotion formed in my stomach. Something was wrong...I couldn't explain it. Was it warrior instincts? Or something...I couldn't tell but I had to get home, that much I somehow did know.

It did not take me as long to return. Everything seemed alright...weird. Then, to the west, something caught my eyes and I realized what my instincts were warning me of- there were two horses and their riders beginning to turn around. My green orbs narrowed and I slipped into the woods, heading towards their direction. If these guys were a threat, I'd find out soon and despite hopes that they weren't, the fact they were scouting my hometown did not convince me much. Every skill I had learned was suddenly leading my body into silently executed movements. Each footstep was no louder than the breeze of the wind, helped of course by the soft dirt floor of the forest which appeared green under the sunlit leaves. I heard the sound of the laughing riders from nearby and taking no chances, I climbed onto the branches of the trees that hung overhead and begun to walk in their direction. It was a beautiful view up here of the whole forest, the sounds of the animals communicating and I couldn't believe how much it took for me to concentrate on the horseman. A closer look told me they were not friendly; they were outfitted in armor and carried swords by their sides. Great, it was as I expected, so now the question was when they were going to attack and how? It couldn't hurt to follow them, I decided. Hopefully, with just a bit of luck, I could figure out what they were planning and maybe even set up a little bit of a defense.

Soon enough, their camp was in view. First thing that I noticed was that there were a _lot_ of soldiers and they were lead by someone who knew what they were doing. An amateur or any one who had little experience would not have kept guards outside their tent, figuring they were safe with their army around them. This leader though had guards surrounding his tent as well a few on the perimeter and some in trees...with bow and arrow. Oh by the gods, if they saw me, I'd be dead in an instant. Dead...the thought was morbidly tempting for a second, but only a second, before thoughts of my village came back and I knew that as much as I'd love to join again with my soul mate, they needed me back home.

"Okay everyone! Listen up" the voice froze me on the spot...it couldn't be..."we'll be gathering tonight, hear me? Be ready and pay attention. We're going to take over this town".

Whatever blood was in my face rushed away. There was no way...yet there was no way I could forget that voice. It had lost it's warmth and love, but there was no doubt it was hers...next thing I saw was the figure that had so haunted my every thought, walk out of the tent. Each of her features was exactly how I remembered, and her black hair swirled in the wind.

"Xena" I breathed, unsure whether I was more happy or confused. This couldn't be right. Xena with an army? What was going on? I wanted so badly to jump down and hug her, but there was something about her that stopped me from doing so. Her voice had been cold, and as she turned around, I saw her eyes-the warmth in them had gone out and been replaced by a cold gaze.


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to begin by thanking my editors! (they know who they are). More so, thank you guys for the inspiration and here ya go! Next chapter! Of course, I DO NOT own Xena nor any of the characters. Reviews and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated and hope you enjoy! :]**

Chapter 2

A million different thoughts rushed through my head, and such confused emotions were coursing through me. Complete joy, confusion, anger, and then, slowly, I began to feel my heart break as a multitude of fears began to rise. There had been look-a-likes of Xena before...was this the same coincidence? Was this not Xena? So many possibilities lingered and none of them were out of the realm of possibility. After all, if gods and titans existed, then Xena's resurrection wouldn't be completely impossible. Something was wrong though and somehow I needed to find out what was going on. If this was Xena, _my _Xena, she would know all too well if I were there. She might even know I was spying right now. If I wanted to figure out this mystery, I needed to come up with some other plan and fast.

_Oh luck, where are you when I need you?_ I remained hidden as best as I could. Her senses most likely picked up on the fact that I was there, but as long as no one was coming after me yet, I still had my chance.

"No one can go into her tent mate, well, besides maybe one of the lieutenants and higher ranks like that" a guard's voice came from nearby. A guard...that gave me an idea. Oh dear fate or whatever it may be, thank you! Sometimes the gods really did work in mysterious ways but I wasn't going to question it at this moment! It was very risky indeed, and where there was one guard, there was bound to be many. Still, I was starting to get an idea and jumped down from my hiding spot to walk over...

"Hey! You're a guard aren't you?" I casually walked up to one of them, my stomach was in knots, I hadn't even spent one second here and my nerves were already on edge. Somehow, I'd have to control that in order for this to go well.

"Of course, young lady. And I suggest you keep moving along." his gaze held a coldness in them, showing that he wasn't up for small talk.

"Oh! Good! Whew" acting all those years really had come in handy, he seemed confused but my apparent relief seemed to buy some time...and he actually bought it! "You see, I'm seriously in trouble right now, there's a couple of bandits who are trying to rob me. Thankfully I was able to run away and found you but do you think I could have some help to take care of them?"

"We're not for hire" a ring of finality sounded in those words. He was dead serious.

"Of course, of course. I just...thought I could have some help dispatching them, even for a fee if you want! I don't have much, but I can help a little! And then, after I'm safe, I'll be gone and you'll never see me again!" please, my big mouth, work just this one more time!

"Sorry little lady, but we can't. Keep going-"

"Look, sir. I just really need to get to the next city. Is it too much to ask for someone with fighting skills? You guys, I hear, are the best around and as far as I know, the only people I could find for miles. By the time I reached the next town, I'd be a goner! These thieves are very nasty" my web of lies kept on spinning, but it was wearing him down finally.

"...the best, hm? How much is this fee we're looking at?" he gazed at me questioningly.

"15 dinars...I'm sorry sir, that's all I can spare" I gave an innocent look, I could of course spare much more...but that wasn't a part of this plan. Greed and pride worked in very enticing ways though and I was hoping this was his weakness as it was with many guards. Immediately, I noticed he was starting at me too. Oh, this could _really _work in my favor now. I put on my best innocent face and acted as cute as possible.

"...fine, I shouldn't leave my post but you swear this isn't too far?" he gave a sigh as though he shouldn't but would anyway.

"Oh, good sir, thank you so much! I promise, and I'll tell everyone in my hometown about your bravery" I turned around, leading him to what he thought would be a camp. In reality, I was looking for a secluded spot, one he wouldn't know how to easily get out of.

"Hometown, eh? And where is this hometown?" his pride was showing and he was probably hoping it would be a tourist town that travelers needed to pass so he could gain a lot of praise...along with something else...

"Oh! Potidaea" I smiled, pretending to be ignorant of their obvious plans. The sneer that suddenly curled his lips only proved my suspicions about the army's plan.

"...Nice town" there was malice in his voice, hinting at it's future destruction and my mind was battling the urge to want to seriously knock him out right then and there.

We walked in silence the rest of the way there. Him, being on the lookout for any of these thieves that, unbeknownst to him, were imaginary while I held back anything that might give me away. The sounds of the forest echoed through the vast land. Animals were everywhere and it was a beautiful sight as the light shone in small patches through the trees. There were no paved paths, just the dirt floor of the earth. I prayed that all of my skill would work when I found the right spot, I couldn't afford to fail in any part of this plan. Already I was sure his suspicions were beginning to rise. A few yards off though, I spotted somewhere that was almost ideal. It was a little opening in the forest with the sounds of a river not too away and far enough away from Xena's army. With as many trees as there were here, he wouldn't be finding his way back easily but he could easily survive.

It took what seemed like the longest minutes in my life, but we finally arrived.

"Are we here finally?" my current companion complainingly mumbled. _I'm sorry for this buddy, but I need to know_. Without warning, I swung around and my staff (which he obviously thought must have been a walking stick) and struck his face, the sound of wood connecting with metal reverberating through the forest. Just as he realized what was going on, trying to draw his sword from it's sheath, I landed another blow to his back, a soft _thud_ as my weapon met with his body. My staff connected with his knees, bringing him crashing down to floor. One more hit upside his face and he was knocked out cold at last.

Working quickly, I put his armor on over my regular clothing. At least now I could attempt to fit in. With a sigh, I took back off toward the camp where my answers would hopefully be waiting. It took me a bit longer to find it than before, and by now I'm sure the guard would be coming to soon, but then again, that was the least of my worries. No one would really believe him. A peasant girl had knocked him out? Yeah, I felt safe with that part of the plan, it had gone perfectly. The real work lay ahead. Keeping a low profile and making sure that no soldiers would notice I wasn't part of their army was my main priority right now. My nerves were like live wires, I had to keep breathing at a soothing pace on the way back to keep the shaking away. Oddly enough, I had faced this kind of danger plenty of times before so I didn't understand why I was so nervous. Was it the dozens of soldiers whose lair I was just walking into, or was it the fact that Xena was possibly alive? And if she were...I kept myself from those thoughts. Right now, I had to concentrate on keeping calm and using whatever acting skills I had.

"Hey, you! What were doing walking around out there in the woods? You should be patrolling the edges!" a gruff voice shot at me instantly as I walked into the camp.

"...I had to take a leak man! What? Did you want me to go right here?" I managed the most manly voice I could (which didn't sound even remotely masculine). All of the soldiers turned to stare at me in amazement and I could see the apparent leader's face rapidly turning from a sneer into anger. My quick wittiness didn't go over so well with him.

"...well well, a smart-ass huh? Next time, you at least inform me so we don't go shooting you with arrows! And another thing" he stomped over to me and his face was full of anger, oh boy...already made an enemy! "you _don't, _and I mean DON'T talk back to your superiors like that young man...you follow orders and if not...well...Xena will take care of you for sure". A few malicious laughs escaped from the other soldiers. So far, the plan wasn't going as smoothly as I had hoped but it was working, even if just a little bit. _Keep calm Gabby...just stay calm right now_. "Get back to work. Now. All of you!". The general's glare stayed on me for a while as I walked to the place I was supposedly guarding.

I stayed at "my post" until dusk when another soldier took my place. They were all starting to party for some reason which was fine by me. If they were all drunk, perhaps I could figure out what the hell was going on and get out before anything serious happened. A bonfire was ignited in the middle of the camp and the drunken men began to laugh and sing a myriad of songs. Beneath the cold exterior of this place, were they truly a joyous bunch of people? These men, they couldn't all be vicious. Each of them were human, had families, and probably lived different lives before joining this warrior's path. Then I looked at the leader who had scolded me earlier...of course, some were just as evil as they looked. It wasn't until the moon was at it's zenith that they all had passed out. No doubt they would be hungover tomorrow morning.

Now was the perfect time to do a little late night exploring. Everyone was either knocked out or in a deep sleep so I imagined sneaking around wouldn't be too difficult. Still, I remained as cat-like as I could and to create as little sound as possible. It wasn't too hard to figure out which tent was the one I was looking for. Unfortunately, it was also the furthest from my current location which would mean a _lot_ of guards to sneak by. Despite the risks, I carried on with my quest to figure out what in the gods' name was going on. Getting past the guards actually wasn't too difficult of a task, they just dreamed on as I went past. My heartbeat increased as I stood in front of the tent, not even the guards had managed to make my nerves like this. Was it because I was going to see Xena soon? Whether sleeping or oddly awake, she was in there, I was certain of it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew that it was now or never because if anyone saw me here, I'd be dead.

Her satin curtains opened with barely a noise and instantly I knew it was her, my Xena. Typical Xena, I smiled to myself. There were barely any objects in the tent besides food and drink that I could make out in the dimly lit tent. The other objects that were there I could only assume were either weaponry or something in dark colors from the shapes I could make out in this lighting. She had, or still did apparently, enjoyed the dark colors I knew her to wear, the simple life and knew that to travel, it had to be light and...it just had to be her. My gaze then shifted to the bed and there, by the dying candlelight which was my only source of light, she slept. A heat ran up my spine as my eyes took in the sight of her black hair, soft features seemingly innocent under the guise of sleep, her body just as perfect and kept in shape as ever, and the best of all was her chest slowly rising and falling as she was resting. Despite the candlelight's dim light, I could somehow see her perfectly. It made it hard to believe that there was an absurd possibility this wasn't Xena or that, if it were, she was a warlord once more. I was beginning to wonder if it were a mistake to come here...now that I was in her presence, although she were sleeping, I began to feel as though the only reason I did was to see her. Especially with the revelation she was a warlord, what on earth was I doing here? I couldn't face her. Just as spontaneously as I was here, I needed to find a way out and fast. She could wake up any second. _I promise to see you soon Xena, if you have become this monster once more, I _will_ bring you back and...I love you. _In my head, I already had crumbled to my knees but I needed to keep going until I reached home and that strength kept me on my feet so I could walk out. Offering myself one last look at the woman I swore to love, I reached out but stopped myself before I walked over to kiss her and turned around to walk out of the tent.

"Love me although I'm a monster, you say? I'm flattered. Now, turn around so I can see who you are". That voice...so perfect in my ears and so often I had dreamt of it, it couldn't be mistaken. The blood in my veins suddenly froze over though as the realization that the warmth that I had once heard in that beautiful voice was gone, the life in her voice had gone and she seemed colder. More than that, those thoughts hadn't been in my head, they had been spoken aloud.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Super sorry for the super late update :/ Been busy with work plus writer's block didn't help. I know this is much shorter and might not be as good but the block is leaving and creativity is coming back! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Also! Thanks for the reviews and all of the hits/visitors! I really appreciate it guys~! Enjoy! :D **

Chapter 3

_Good going Gabby, now you're in trouble_. Truth was, I wasn't half as surprised as my senses perceived. Of course she would, she was wired to sense intrusions of any kind and I had, in my naïve confidence, walked into this situation. Even though I wasn't turned around yet, I could sense her sword pointed at my back. No solutions came to mind. If I tried to leave now, she could easily cut me up, but if she saw me...what would happen? Would she remember? Could I make her remember? Or would I be put with their slaves. Or worse, put to death?

Slowly, I began to turn around - not like there was much of a choice. My emotions drained from me, being replaced by a strength I barely recognized. Coming face to face with her was not something I had planned on. Those eyes I got lost in so many times, so crystal blue and familiar but now those orbs were frozen over, looking more like ice than the warm pools of blue I remembered.

"Take your helmet off," her tone was cold, commanding, and in her eyes was the look of being in control and loving that fact. That was something I had never seen in her eyes before during our travels. Still, I carried on with nothing but my instincts guiding me. Since no other options were forming, I followed orders as any soldier would-I did as told and took the helmet off. What else could I do? At the moment, I was at her mercy. My short blonde hair fell across my face in a messy array as the helmet lifted off my head. No sooner was the helmet off then our gazes locked onto each other's and the emotions I thought I had tamed came crashing back into me. Usually, I would have had something crafty to say in order to save myself, or even been able to fight myself out of this situation but my limbs felt heavy and words seemed to stick in my throat.

"Well, you're definitely not part of this army. Who are you?" that purr in her voice, I recognized it quite well. Either she was planning to kill me, or another plan was forming in her mind. Then, the realization that she didn't recognize me struck. Hurt was mixed with confusion.

"Gabrielle…" through the emotions and distracted thoughts, this was the only answer I could think of.

"Gabrielle, hm? Lovely name, although I'm more curious on why you came here" apparently I was no longer a perceived threat indicated by the sword being put back into its sheath "Obviously you don't want to kill me. Did you want to join? It's not often there's a woman warrior around."

"No. I…I wanted to see the fearsome warrior princess for myself. So you're the mighty Xena? I'm a great bard and would love to tell your stories of…mass destruction and…whatever else it is you do!" this trick wasn't likely to work for too long but it bought some time and a new idea for me too.

"A bard?" she chuckled "could be useful…my men would love a few stories now and then. What's your price?"

"My price?" I smiled "to not attack Potidaea."

"How do you know about that?" her smirking expression that she usually wore turned into suspicion.

"Your men aren't so quiet when they're drunk" an as-a-matter-fact expression masked my actual emotions which were actually racing.

"Really now?" she prowled over to me "well, that's quite unfortunate for them. If you've lied and are anything but what you say and I find out, you won't be treated so kindly."

"Noted" now I was even more determined to see this through, she was still in there, her eyes told me that plain enough "but…you do promise?"

"Potidaea? Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's only farmer and peasant land anyway" she shrugged, her eyes still glaring, and turned around to walk back to her bed. Fire spread through my veins at the down talk of my home village. _This isn't the Xena you love, just remember that. _

"…why did you want to attack there anyway?" I whispered.

"Because its supplies are very valuable" she muttered, grabbing onto her chakram, "But, if it's so important, we'll just move onto the next village. I keep my promises, and you said that was your price…by the way, be more careful on what you say…you're not very good at hiding it."

"…thanks" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, now _that_ was the Xena I knew. Even as a warlord, she still had some of her characteristics that I remembered. Unless, perhaps, that was just what I wanted to see in her which was very possible considering how love worked.

"For what? You need to prove your worth first. I promised you I wouldn't attack but you need to tell me a story to prove that this isn't a waste," her fingers methodically and efficiently worked around her chackram, polishing away the stains and grit. She looked up at me, smirking in a menacingly playful way "so tell me a story...go on."

"A...story? Oh, of course," a nervous chuckle escaped my lips. Of_ course she'd want a story! How could I have thought anything different?_

"I sing of Xeniath, an old best friend, a dear companion...and a lover of mine, my soul mate," I began my story, from pure memory, all of the vivid details of the adventures that Xena and I had foregone in our years of friendship which, over the course of these adventures, evolved into so much more.

_ "In the end, we would up facing Yodoshi in Japan. It was during this battle that we shared our last kiss. She defeated the demon lord and then, Xenaith sacrificed herself to save the souls of 40,000 people in repentance for her past crimes. She has truly been set free now and I know that. I miss her, of course, but always, I feel her spirit beside me and inside I carry, and forever will, the love we shared until the day I meet with her in the Elysian fields where I, her battling bard, and she, my warrior princess, may live together eternally." _

For a few brief moments, we sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes. It hadn't been my best improvise but it seemed to work anyway by the look in her eyes, revealing she hadn't remembered but had loved it all the same.

"And that's the story..." I whispered quietly. It was funny that I had told that story countless times and yet, it still got to me. But now that I was sitting here, in front of her, it seemed...surreal. It was her story, but she didn't seem to recall one bit of it.

"I'm touched...that was quite a good story you told. Fine, Potidaea is guaranteed safe from me. But you will stay here and you _will _learn how to fight as well. Since you're traveling with us, you might as well have some more use than just story-telling," nothing about her body language or expressions showed any signs of being moved by the story, nothing but pure concentration on polishing.

"Yeah..." without thinking, I let out a sigh of discontent. Not that I didn't mind fighting alongside Xena, but not for this warlord she had become-which I still wanted to figure out that mystery.

"Problem?" one of her dark eyebrows lifted up as she looked at me. She probably knew what I was thinking or feeling but was just waiting to see what I would say.

"No. Not at all."

"Well then, I suggest you get to sleep. Wouldn't want you passing out on us now would we?" something in her tone told me she wouldn't care at all actually. Or, that's what I heard anyway. After all, this new side of Xena was not something I was used to. Sure, I had seen darker sides of her during the course of our time together but this was the side I had always feared would come back.

"No. No we wouldn't," I managed a weak smile and headed out into the warm night and searched for the softest patch of unoccupied ground I could to rest my head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I am SO sorry for the very late update. Again, writer's block managed to puzzle my mind but I've broken through! Here's more for your indulgence and thank you to those who stuck around waiting! I promise I've been thinking and working. This chapter is a little different as it has Xena's view as well, I wanted to see how that would work so we'll see! Hope you guys enjoy~! As always, comment/suggestions/reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. =]**

_**Gabby's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so she didn't know I could fight. That I had learned to become more than a mere bard under her guidance. This made absolutely no sense, how was this possible? As I found a spot to sleep, I laid back and gazed up at the stars, remembering some of our adventures. In an instant, I was brought back to my birthday when Xena and I had saved Genia, who was now Aphrodite's heir to the throne. After that whole mess with the warlord and slightly sadistic religious nuts that were following us, we had watched the sunset from a set of cliffs near Thebes. From having a dark circle around my eye without realizing it for an embarrassingly segment of time to me switching the bags on Xena, it was a fun day despite worrying about what my girlfriend was planning. Pranks had always been our annual birthday tradition, but this was the last birthday I spent with her so that's perhaps why it was the one I remembered most.

After the pranks were the done for the day, we both wanted to just find somewhere nice and that's when we discovered the cliffs for the evening. We spent the last few hours of the day there, just sitting as our carefree laughter escaped us in the afternoon air. Her eyes which were both so guarded yet warm and caring shone with a lively glint in her eyes that night, shy but still full of the fiery spirit she possessed. More than that, there was the cutest expression upon her face as I read the script on the scroll from Sappho, shy and nervous but still managing to maintain to look as strong as always.

Together, we both sat there in the golden rays of sun, blushing as I read the poem that Sappho write by Xena's request and I still carried the scroll with me to read it's beautiful words whenever I needed to hear it; and then right before bed..._Xena seemed nervous. This wasn't like her though, was everything okay? She...wasn't leaving was she? Or maybe she was. After all, we had been separated before but I was skilled enough now. The feelings from this evening were starting to twist and turn into a pit lodging within my stomach. No, no. I was overreacting. There were no hints at anything like her doing that so I just had to wait...maybe it wasn't as nightmarish as I imagined. _

_ "...erm...Gabrielle?" oh boy, maybe my suspicions weren't too far off. _

_ "Yes?" hopefully my trembling wasn't showing-then again, she always had that effect on me so maybe it wouldn't be noticeable._

_ "...you know I-I'm not good with words so much. You know this of course. But, Gabrielle, you've changed my life in so many ways. Ways I never imagined, nor never even knew I could yet you've __shown me more love than my lifetime could hold. It will carry on, I know it. We are bound, soul mates, and you, my bard, are...the one...I mean, the only person for me that is. Gabrielle, will...would you marry me?" she dropped to one knee, her face turning a bright shade of red as the blood flushed to her face. _She had been clumsy, but it was cute and I would have expected nothing less of the warrior kneeling before me. By the gods I had been in love before. Perdicas, I had even fallen a bit for Joxer despite my constant bickering with him. There had been many after Perdicas' death but Xena was different from everyone. I should have known from the minute I met her but instead I had tried to deny it. It was Xena who had eventually come to terms with these confusing feelings and helped me to as well. As I remembered her smile, I rolled over onto my side and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Xena's P.O.V.**_

By now I must have worn my boots in as though they had endured more than half of the miles they actually had in reality. Though I tried to deny the reason, to focus on my army and plans, I knew the true reason-that blonde bard. My memory had no recollection of her but my heart told me something completely different and that was enough for me. It could have been her boldness perhaps that caught my eye, so mindlessly walking into my tent. Or the words that she spoke. Love...was she in love with me? That was just absurd, we have never met. _Haven't you? _Of course not, I would have remembered wouldn't I? She was so...beautiful. Ah, this was not an acceptable way for a warrior to think. Love meant nothing, the emotion only a fable meant to trick a mind. It wouldn't last and those closest to us were dead if not in grave danger from other warlords who wanted control. I didn't understand the bewitchment that had happened so suddenly. Was it the story she told? Xeniath...Xena...it was just quite the coincidence. A wave of drowsiness interrupted these thoughts were just too much right now. Sleep. Yes, that sounded good. My reflection in my chakram informed me it was time for my rest too, not only my mind. With a slight wrist movement, I slung it over to it's place by my sheets.

"Finally, sleep," I murmured, a smile playing across my lips as my body relaxed onto the comfortable bed I had managed to make on a soft patch of ground and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_"All hail the conqueror Xena!" the crowd roared as my chariot rode upon the dirt road in through the city walls. Mud made houses made up the majority of the town. In the middle of the town lay the centerpiece, where I was headed to from the main road. It was a building made of brick, sturdy, and more than extravagant than the others. Around me, a crowd of civilians were shouting and bowing before me. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine at this revelation, they were actually doing this for me. Yeah, I could get used to a life like this. My normal armor had been replaced by a white satin dress with golden lace draped around the waist and edges of the arms. The material draped perfectly around my slender frame. Ahead of me was the ruler of the __Greek islands, and to gain their heart would be golden. Money, protection, I'd be set for life with just that alone. _

_They weren't so bad looking from what I could see from the back as they quickly conversed with their adviser. Five or so other guards surrounded the two-person group in a strategic position to defend them from any threats. On top of their head lay a small silver crown rested. It must have been important for they stayed turn up to the point my chariot pulled up, the dust from the spinning wheels left behind and marking where I had been. With a greeting I could only expect from a lord, a guard came and extended his hand to courteously help me down as the horses were disconnected from the chariot and taken to the stables for care._

_ "Your majesty awaits," he said formally, bowing. I smiled in return. No doubt this ruler had heard of my exploits throughout all of Europe and wanted me to lead their army. It would be the only way I could see being personally invited here. _

_ "My lord" spoke the guard turning to the blonde leader, "your guest of honor has arrived."_

_ "Thank you, you've done your part now you are dismissed," a woman's voice spoke the words, that I was certain, then they turned around "hello Xena, I've been expecting you." No. It couldn't be. It wasn't just any woman, but it was _her._ Green eyes, flawlessly beautiful skin, and short cropped blonde hair. These features that captured me so were unmistakably that of Gabrielle...but how I knew of her name, or what she looked like, I had no clue. A light beamed from above and as I looked up at it, I could see flashes...memories? Something. But each contained scenes of a woman who looked like me and Gabrielle by my side._

"What. Was that?" I breathed, gasping as I awoke. It was only a dream. That's all. Now it was time to put that all behind and start today. Previous plans would have to be changed since I promised the blondie I wouldn't attack her village. Groggily I donned on my breast plate and leather outfit with the gauntlets. Blue material flowed down from the back shoulders like a cape. A splash of water on my face woke me up just a little, but what my body really needed was food as indicated by the pangs in my stomach-time to join my men for breakfast then. Goose eggs, deer meat and bread were prepared by our chef who personally served it for all of us. As I received mine, I caught of glimpse of her, the angelic being who had also been in my dreams. Our eyes met only briefly but before I could feel everything that last night had brought, I averted my gaze. These feelings that had emerged so spontaneously and rapidly around her were powerful, delightful, and were wonderful, yes, but I was a warrior. I couldn't afford to be weakened by such menial emotions.

"So, my warrior princess, where are we attacking today? Are we still after that small meaningless village?" Dacknon, my second-in-command, sat beside me.

"No, we should let it go, for now anyway. Besides, I know of a place rumored to be much more profitable for us I believe."

"Oh?" disappointment grazed his voice but it mixed with an expression of curiosity as to what place could change my mind.

"Let's head to Japan, there's rumors that there's plenty to profit and gain from there. Even if this is false, it's bound to reveal something valuable for us" my lips curled at the delicious ideas of what the future held for my army and I.


End file.
